Radster
Radster is a scorpion themed monster. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Race To The Rescue ." Character History. Radster was called in to confront the Galaxy Rangers when Brunt failed to maintain his capture of the Galactabeasts on the wild planet. Radster himself was eventually forced to retreat when the Rangers released the Galactabeasts. He returned with Furio to Terra Venture, fighting off Commander Stanton's squad of GSA soldiers who put up a minor resistance against the two monsters before the Power Rangers arrived which got Furio to retreat.. He later was destroyed by the Lion Galactabeast. In the flashback sequence in "The Sunflower Search", Radster is shown among the monsters present during Scorpius' attack on the Magna Defender's planet 3,000 years ago. Radster was among the monsters in the Shadow World. Powers and abilities. *'Strength-'''Although he is only the first monster of Lost Galaxy, Radster was incredibly strong. *'Durability-'Although he is the first monster, Radster has thick lobster like skin that can absorb a lot of punishment. Being kicked full force in the torso by Kai and Kendrix only knocked him over but he immediately recovered, A double slash across his middle by Maya only made him stumble cringe whilst a big slash across his back just made him stumble forward. When attacking Terra Venture, and after being ambushed by the GSA, he was able to shrug off thier blasts. *'Teleportation-'Radster can teleport to any location in a flash of orange energy. This went as far as teleporting from the Scorpion Stinger to the planet where the Galacatabeasts were being held. *'Expert Spearman-'Radster is extremely efficient with his spear, to the point of being able to hold his own battling against Maya. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant'''-Despite beiong such a weak monster, Radster is skilled enough to easily duke it out with the Rangers and stand up to them in a hand to hand battle. Arsenal. *'Lobster Claw-'''Even without his weapons, Radster has a lobster claw which can block attacks and slash his enemies. *'Spear-'When confronting the Rangers on the planet where the Galactabeasts were being held, Radster carried a large spear. He lacked this spear when he attacked Terra Venture. **'Unknown Attack'''-Radster can fire some kind of attack from his spear. This is presumbly his strongest attack as he was going to use to destroy Leo, Maya, and Damon but was interupted by Kai and Kendrix before he could perform it. *'''Pistol-'''When he and Furio attacked Terra Venture, Radster wielded a pistol for long range attacks. It can shoot blue beams that were easily able to destroy buildings and even hold back the Lion Galactabeasts' flame breath for a brief moment. Two blasts also made the GSA soldiers bid a hasty retreat. Note * The character's biggest personality trait is vanity and speaking like an Elvis Presley imitator. * Radster's boots were later recycled as a component for the Mut-Org Kired. * Radster is the first monster who was allowed to use a pistol. Monsters such See Also References Category:Furio's Monsters Category:Lost Galaxy Monsters